OVS2E4 Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's
Plot Four Arms and Trombipulor are fighting in the streets of Bellwood. Rook and the Plumbers arrive and shoot him, so he charges at them. Rook pulls out his badge and records the fight, trying to contact Plumber HQ. There, Blukic and Driba are trying to fix the monitor and don't hear him. When Trombipulor throws a car and disables the video, they change the channel to a Mr. Smoothy's commercial. They watch it with rapt attention. The commercial ends and Blukic and Driba decide to go to Mr. Smoothy's and get grasshopper smoothies. An alarm goes off and the Plumbers run to help Ben. Max tries to fetch Blukic and Driba to make some weapons, only to find them gone. They are driving to Mr. Smoothy's, but neither of them knows how to get there and their GPS is out. Rook and Ben chase Trombipulor, who is sniffing out a source of absolute power. Rook tries to contact the Plumbers, but only receives a map to Mr. Smoothy's. Ben turns into Humungousaur. Humungousaur attacks Trombipulor and they wrestle. Blukic and Driba come across a boy with a smoothie, but he got it from another smoothie shop. Trombipulor continues onto the source of power as Humungousaur and Rook chase him. Driba produces a map, but while they try to read it, Blukic steers their car into the path of a bus. Their car is mall enough to go under the bus, but it crashes in a nearby park. As Blukic and Driba use the bathroom, a squirrel steals their car. As they walk around Bellwood, they see Trombipulor and are almost crushed by him. Ben and Rook follow, and Blukic and Driba call out to Ben. He stops, but when Rook urges him to continue the chase, Ben tells Blukic and Driba to wait where they are. When Ben leaves, Blukic convinces Driba to continue their search. Soon, they are lost again. They come across a cat and get on it. They try to ride it, but it runs to a dock and dumps them. Trombipulor is there. As Ben and Rook watch, he summons his minions: robotic mice. The robots attack Ben and Rook. Ben turns into way Big as Rook says that the source Trombipulor is looking for is plutonium. Trombipulor laughs and pulls peanuts out of a nearby boat. He eats them, to Way Big's shock, and grows to Way Big's size. Way Big and Trombipulor fight as Blukic and Driba watch. Suddenly, they are attacked by the robots. Blukic and Driba flee the robots, but end up hanging from a rope. Way Big and Trombipulor continue fighting. Trombipiulor eats more peanuts. Way Big tells Rook to take out the peanut boat. Trombipulor grabs Way Big, so he turns into Goop. Goop flies away fom Trombipoulor as the robots close in on Blukic and Driba. They let go of the rope and land in a pile of peanuts. Trombipulor proceeds to eat the pile - and Goop. Inside of Trombipulor's mouth, Goop makes him spit him and the Galvans out. Blukic says that he is tired of running and charges at the robots. Driba follows after a minute. Goop turns into Echo Echo. The Echo Echos frighten Trombipulor, then flee from his robots. One chases Driba as Blukic rewires it. A robot corners Driba, but the robot Blukic tampered with attacks and destroys it. A swarm of rewired robots attacks Trombipulor, who panics. Echo Echo takes the opportunity to use Wall of Sound. Trombipulor passes out and Echo Echo turns into Ben. Blukic and Driba run back to HQ, only to finally come across a Mr. Smoothy's. They run to the window, but it closes. As they cry, Ben arrives. Blukic and Driba explain their story, and Ben knocks on the window. The clerk reopens it for him, and Blukic and Driba finally get their smoothies. Impact *Ben transforms into Goop and Way Big for the first time in Omniverse *Trumbipulor is introduced in Omniverse Way Big OV I.PNG|Teen Way Big|link=Way Big Goop OV.PNG|Goop|link=Goop Characters Characters *Plumbers *Rook Blonko *Blukic *Driba *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Boy *Clerk Villains *Trumbipulor *Trumbipulor's Robots Aliens *Four Arms *Humungousaur *Way Big *Goop *Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Alien Returns